List of Podcast Top 5 Topics
''--Notice: this page is under construction--'' Main Article: The Dex Podcast The Top 5 '''is a segment on The Dex Podcast where Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz list their top five favorite Pokemon-related items based on the category for the week. All Top 5s '''Episode 53: Top 5 Pokemon Tech RU: Pokeball # Item PC # Dream World # Fossil Revival # Warp Panels # Silph Scope Episode 51: None No list, at Pax East. Episode 50: Top 5 Event Pokemon RU: Eon Ticket # Old Sea Map # Oak's Letter # Mystic Ticket # Ilec Shrine # Member Card Episode 46: Top 5 Pokken Reveals RU: Arcade Cabinet # Cabinet Remote # Characters # Mega Evolution/Power Up # Assist Pokemon # 3d Environment/Movement Episode 45: Top 5 Battle Rules RU: Triple/Rotation Battles # Random Battles # Inverse Battles # Little Cup # Monotype # Bluntmon Episode 20: Top 5 Items RU: Running Shoes # Gen 5 TMs # Exp. Share # Diverse Pokeballs # Destiny Knot # Vs. Seeker Episode 13: Top 5 Signature Moves RU: Volt Tackle Pikachu # Psystrike Mewtwo # Soft Boiled Chansey # Fiery Dance Volcarona # Sketch Smeargle # Bonemerang Cubone [[The Dex Podcast Episode 12: Soul Crushers!|'Episode 12:']]' The Top Demoralizing Strategies' RU: Substitute # Wall with Recover # Topsy Turvy # Shell Smash w/ White Herb # Mummy # Magic Bounce [[The Dex Podcast Episode 10: Mega!|'Episode 10']]: Top 5 Pokemon That Need a Mega RU: Dunsparce # Girafarig # Golurk # Milotic # Sandslash # Tropius [[The Dex Podcast Episode 9: Enter The Completionist!|'Episode 9:']]' The Top 5 Pokemon Jobs' RU: Pokemon Trainer # Gym Leader # Criminal # Pokemon Professor # Officer Jenny # Nurse Joy [[The Dex Podcast Episode 8: Well-Spun Spin-Offs|'Episode 8:']]' The Top 5 Pokemon Spin-Off Games' RU: Pokemon Colosseum / XD Gale of Darkness # Pokemon Snap # Pokemon Pinball Ruby / Sapphire # Pokemon TCG (Gameboy) # Pokemon Stadium # Pokemon Mystery Dungeon [[The Dex Podcast Episode 7: The Early Game!|'Episode 7:']]' The Top 5 Route 1 Pokemon' RU: Poochyena # Pidgey # Bunnelby # Sentret # Hoothoot # Fletchling [[The Dex Podcast Episode 6: Best Evolutions|'Episode 6:']]' The Top 5 Satisfying Evolutions' RU: Magikarp / Gyrados # Nincada / Shedinja # Pupitar / Tyranitar # Phantump / Trevenant # Clauncher / Clawitzer # Remoraid / Octillery [[The Dex Podcast Episode 5: Enter The Shofu!|'Episode 5:']]' The Top 5 Hold Items' RU: Black Sludge # Leftovers # Choice Items # Life Orb # Eviolite # Lum Berry [[The Dex Podcast Episode 4: Cutieworld!|'Episode 4']]: Top 5 Valentine Pokemon RU: Alomomola / Luvdisk # Shiny Dratini # Woobat # Floette # Spritzee # Clamperl [[The Dex Podcast Episode 3: Not Really My Type!|'Episode 3:']]' Top 5: Pokemon With Misleading Types' RU: Sudowoodo # Charizard # Goomy Line # Gothitelle # Chansey Line # Stunfisk [[The Dex_Podcast_Episode_2:_Oh_You,_OU!|'Episode 2']]: Top 5 OU Pokemon RU: None # Rotom Wash # Talonflame # Mega Lucario # Genesect # Aegislash [[The Dex_Podcast_Episode_1:_Introductions_All_Around!|'Episode 1']]: None None Category:The Dex Podcast Category:Patreon Category:The National Dex Category:Pokemon Category:Alex Category:Jimmy Category:Pokekellz Category:Rotom Wash Category:Talonflame Category:Mega Lucario Category:Genesect Category:Aegislash Category:Charizard Category:Goomy Category:Gothitelle Category:Chansey Category:Stunfisk Category:Dratini Category:Woobat Category:Floette Category:Spritzee Category:Clamperl Category:Black Sludge Category:Leftovers Category:Choice Scarf Category:Choice Specs Category:Choice Band Category:Life Orb Category:Eviolite Category:Lum Berry Category:Magikarp Category:Gyrados Category:Nincada Category:Shedinja Category:Pupitar Category:Tyranitar Category:Phantump Category:Trevenant Category:Clauncher Category:Clawitzer Category:Remoraid Category:Octillery Category:Pokemon Snap Category:Pokemon Pinball Ruby / Sapphire Category:Pokemon TCG (Gameboy) Category:Pokemon Stadium Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Gym Leader Category:Criminal Category:Pokemon Professor Category:Officer Jenny Category:Nurse Joy Category:Volt Tackle Category:Pikachu Category:Psystrike Category:Mewtwo Category:Soft Boiled Category:Fiery Dance Category:Volcarona Category:Sketch Category:Smeargle Category:Bonemerang Category:Cubone Category:Dunsparce Category:Girafarig Category:Golurk Category:Milotic Category:Sandslash Category:Tropius Category:Running Shoes Category:Gen 5 TMs Category:Exp. Share Category:Diverse Pokeballs Category:Vs. Seeker Category:Destiny Knot Category:Triple Battles Category:Rotation Battles Category:Random Battles Category:Inverse Battles Category:Little Cup Category:Monotype Category:Bluntmon Category:Arcade Cabinet Category:Cabinet Remote Category:Characters Category:Mega Evolution Category:Power Up Category:Assist Pokemon Category:3d Environment Category:Movement